Everlasting Love
by Life is Full Of Regrets
Summary: To say their first meeting was out of the ordinary was an understatement. He practically flattened her when he fell from the sky and onto her. And this was just the beginning. Ichiruki, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Don't really know what to say so...enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Kuchiki Rukia skipped down the streets, humming to herself. She ignored the curious stares she got from passer-bys and continued on her merry way, ignorant of everything except herself and the song she was humming. But even if this was so, she had the right to be shocked when someone came crashing down on top of her, seemingly, from the sky.

"Ow!" she yelled out, instantly turning to glare at whoever had flattened her. Her words died in her throat as she caught sight of the familiar face.

"Kaien…" she murmured. The scowl on the face deepened instantly.

"Don't call me that" he snapped as he stood up, revealing his spiky orange hair and amber eyes. She blinked then, surprised at his odd hair colour. When he followed her gaze, his scowl deepened even more, if that was possible.

"Haven't anyone told you it's rude to stare?" he said, glaring down at her. Rukia's left eye began to twitch at that comment. Standing up, she brushed the dirt off her skirt and drew herself to her full height (which wasn't much compared to the guy who towered over her).

"You have no right to talk to me about manners when YOU were the one who crashed into me and has YET to apologize" said Rukia in a loud, clear voice that was just beneath shouting or yelling. Kuchikis did not yell or shout. They got their point across loud and clear but they did not shout. That had been drilled into Rukia ever since she was a kid. Looking at the man, she was surprised to see the scowl lighten into what resembled a smirk.

"You never change, do you?" murmured the man, more to himself than her. But she heard him all the same and was confused by his words.

"Do I know you?" she asked, curious. His eyes widened a fraction in surprise before he quickly regained his composure and the scowl returned.

"You don't" he said curtly, already turning to walk off. Huffing, Rukia mumbled under her breath,

"You could at least apologize before walking off". The man stopped and turned around to face her.

"I heard that" he said, walking quickly towards her. When he stopped in front of her, he bent down so he was eye level with her and said,

"Sorry for flattening you, midget. Didn't see you there" smirking, he watched as her face turned red with anger and steam practically blew out of her ears at being called a midget. Glaring up at him, she aimed a swift kick to his shins. Now, it was her turn to smirk as the man winced in pain and bent down to check the damage.

"I see THAT didn't change as well" he muttered to himself.

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia as she glared down at the man. No, she was still not over him calling her a midget. And she would kick him again if he repeated the word.

"I don't mean anything" he said, looking at her and then beyond her.

"Crap" he swore under his breath.

"What?" she asked, turning around to see what had caused him to swear.

"Just run and don't ask any questions" he said. Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him, dodging and weaving around shoppers and passer-bys, occasionally throwing an apology over his back when they accidentally bumped into someone.

"Where are you…" she was cut off as the man turned abruptly into an alley and led her down it, stopping at a door that had been cut into the concrete. A neon green sign hung above the door, with the words, 'Urahara'. Knocking on the door thrice, the man paused before knocking on it twice again.

"Ara, Kurosaki-kun~ I was wondering when you would call" said a pleasant voice as the door opened. The instant it did, 'Kurosaki' dashed inside, ignoring the blond-haired man's cry of surprise and slammed the door shut, locking it as well.

"And you brought an unexpected visitor with you as well" the man's voice turned serious when he saw Rukia. Grabbing Kurosaki's arm, he dragged him away but not before calling out to Rukia.

"Please, make yourself at home~ Tessai will be over soon!" Rukia could only nod, dumbfounded as she seated herself on a sofa. It wasn't in the best condition, stuffing pooling out of tears in the cloth but it had been the only furniture that she deemed as safe, seeing as the first chair she had set on turned out to be a snapper(Don't ask). While she waited, Rukia looked around the room, noting the shabby condition it was in. Paint was peeling off its walls in bits and pieces, leaving white spots on the wall here and there. The furniture in the room was either missing a leg or hid some dangerous traps (she found that out the hard way). The only thing that was in good condition was the door. Outside, people were banging and shouting but the door still held fast under the ferocious pounding of fists. Considering the state the rest of the furniture in the room was in, it was pretty impressive, admitted Rukia.

"Kuchiki-sama?" said a deep voice, obviously a man. Rukia stifled the urge to scream and turned around as elegantly as she could, considering what she was seating on. She saw a large, muscular, dark skinned man wearing square shaped glasses standing before her. His face was serious as he looked at her.

"Hai?" she said, already standing up. Looking over at the door, he motioned for her to follow him which she did as silently as she could. He stopped before a door which had a sign hanging on it.

"Urahara Shop" she murmured softly as the man opened the door and led her in.

"It's safe to speak now" said the man once she was inside.

"Would you mind telling me your name first?" she asked, hating the fact that the man knew her name while she knew next to nothing about him.

"Tsukabishi Tessai" he answered simply.

"Why am I here?" asked Rukia.

"You would have to ask yourself that" giving her a knowing smile, he left the room.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" muttered Rukia, feeling a bit offended.

"Do you always get offended this easily?" asked a familiar voice behind her. Resisting the urge to jump or scream (once again), Rukia turned around to see Kurosaki standing before her, scowl still in place.

"If you keep that up, it'll become permanent" she retorted, gesturing to his scowl when he looked at her, confused. He glared at her for a moment before sitting in front of her, cross legged.

"So…let's start with what you want to know. Urahara said I should at least give you that much" he said with a sigh. Raising an eyebrow at his reluctance to reveal anything to her, she decided to ask as many questions as she could, partly to annoy him, partly to answer the burning questions she had.

"Who are you?" she asked. Rukia did not miss the surprise that crossed his eyes at that moment.

"Kurosaki…Ichigo" he said.

"Ichigo…" she murmured, wondering why she felt so belated to be able to say his name. Absorbed in her own thoughts, she missed the expression that crossed Ichigo's face when she said his name.

"Any other questions?" his gruff voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Where did you come from? I know you fell from the sky and all but if you say the sky, I'll seriously hit you. Speaking of which…why did you fall from the sky?" said Rukia, in one breath. Ichigo smirked at her, as though knowing she would say that.

"Japan" he said simply. Rukia raised an eyebrow. He had ignored her second question.

"Couldn't you be more specific? And you didn't answer my question" said Rukia. He only smirked at her and refused to say anymore.

"Fine, be that way!" exasperatedly, Rukia rummaged around her brain.

"Who were we running from?" At her question, he paled slightly.

"Just some guys I got in trouble with" he said vaguely.

"Uh-huh. And I was born yesterday!" deadpanned Rukia. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her.

"You don't want to know"

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to?" she challenged. At her words, a pained look crossed his face and Rukia almost regretted what she had said.

"Look, I just don't want to get you involved. It's dangerous and a midget like you wouldn't last" Rolling her eyes at his lame distraction tactic, she aimed a kick at his shins all the same as they both stood.

"Fine, I won't ask YOU anymore. But that doesn't mean I won't ask around" she said.

"Don't!" his panicked expression as he caught her arm caught her off guard.

"Why…?" she managed out.

"I just…I don't want you to get hurt all right?" he said. Rukia could almost feel her resolve crumbling under his intense gaze. Note the word 'almost'.

"Why would I get hurt?" she asked.

"Just…you're better off not knowing" he said, letting go of her arm.

"I think I would be better off knowing. You should at least tell me what I'm up against" she said. A wry smile crossed his face at her words.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said. He was about to leave when Rukia called out to him.

"Will I see you again?" she asked. She didn't know what prompted her to ask but the moment she had saw his retreating back, the urge became too strong and the words were out of her mouth before she even realized what she had said.

"It would be better if you didn't"

"Then, at least let me tell you my name" she said, feeling that it was only polite to tell him her name after he had told him hers.

"Kuchiki Rukia. I know" his smile was wistful as he glanced at her. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock at what she heard and saw. His eyes were sorrowful as he glanced at her, filled with just a little bit of…was that…longing? Without a second word, the door closed and Rukia was left alone in the room.

"What…was that?' she murmured to herself as she walked as fast as she could, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ichigo. On the way home, her mind had been filled with nothing but Ichigo. Why had there been longing in his eyes when he glanced at her? Why was he so…sad? She was familiar with that expression. She had often seen it on her brother's face when he was looking at Hisana-nee-san's photograph.

When she entered through the door, she was immediately greeted by the sight of a stoic Byakuya sitting on the couch in the living room, apparently waiting for her. The furniture in the room was sparse. It had only a couch, some love seats scattered here and there and a television. The clock hung just above the television. Gulping, she tiptoed forward, hoping against hope he wouldn't notice her.

"Rukia" No such luck. Byakuya always did have some uncanny way of knowing when she was home.

"Hai, nii-sama?" she said, resigning herself to her fate.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Glancing at the clock, Rukia winced when she saw it was well past midnight.

"I was working on my art project" she lied. Byakuya turned to face her then and she knew he didn't believe her.

"I was out with friends. They found this new place that they insisted I 'check out'" said Rukia. She wasn't lying. She had been out, except it was with a stranger. And she had found a new place. So technically, she wasn't lying. Byakuya seemed to think so as well, as he sent her to her room with no more than a 'Good night' and a stern warning not to stay out too late. Creeping upstairs to her own room, she darted inside. Clicking on the light, she was greeted by Chappy. The beloved rabbit was everywhere. It was on her bed, her study table, the mini-table that held her Chappy alarm clock and on top of the television as well. Her blankets and pillowcase were Chappy themed as well. When she had first showed Kaien…

"No, Rukia, you will not cry. Kuchikis do not cry" she muttered to herself as she headed for the bathroom, grabbing her nightgown.

"Kuchikis do not cry" Rukia kept on muttering to herself, even as she stepped into the shower and felt the warm water on her body. Even as she went to bed, she kept repeating the same words, despite the fact that tears had already began welling up in her eyes. She ignored them, blinking them away as she continued her chant.

******************************************

"What's so good about that guy anyway" Ichigo said as he sat across Rukia watching her sleeping profile. Her tears had long dried but the tear tracks were clearly visible. Walking forward, he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I guess…I could say the same for myself. Sorry, Rukia" when Rukia awoke, there was no trace of Ichigo. Looking around groggily, she decided that it must've been her imagination and proceeded to return to her dreams.

"_Rukia" _

"_This isn't…your fault" _

"_I'm sorry" _

"_I won't…ask you to…forgive me…but…don't blame…yourself, please" _

"_Sorry, Rukia" _Gasping, Rukia sat up, eyes wild as she glanced around the room. The last part of her dreams…it hadn't been part of that memory. So who…? Why was she being apologized to? Sighing, Rukia turned to look at her alarm clock. 7:55. the numbers glowed at her, as though mocking her. Groaning, she got up reluctantly. She was beginning to regret promising Inoue that she would go with her to 'check out' the new café that was just down the street. According to the busty, orange haired girl, Rukia was sure to love it. Sighing, she slipped on a simple pair of faded blue jeans, matching it with a plain white top. Heading downstairs and into the kitchen, she found a note taped onto the refrigerator door. Heading over, she plucked it off and read the message.

"_Won't be home for dinner, don't stay out too late. Byakuya"_

Re-taping it on the fridge, she looked at the meal that had already been prepared for her by one of the maids. It was quite simple, just toast with butter and jam as she had requested. Biting into it, she busied herself with pouring some milk which she downed in one gulp. After making sure she did not have a milk mustache or bread crumbs on her person, she left the house, pausing only to select a simple pair of white sandals and to slip on a watch. It was simple, with a light blue strap and a snow-flake shaped display.

When she reached, it was already 9.05. And Inoue was not in sight. Frowning, Rukia rechecked her watch. They had promised to meet at 8.30 and Rukia was late by 35 minutes. Yes, she had been late on purpose despite the fact that Kuchikis were punctual. But she had her reasons. Inoue was often late, always by 20 to 30 minutes. Yet, there was no sign of Inoue. Reaching into her pocket, Rukia took out her cell phone and dialed Inoue's number.

"Hello?" a cheery voice greeted her.

"Inoue, where are you?" asked Rukia.

"Ah! Rukia! I'm so sorry…I totally forgot…I'm such a klutz" Rukia waited patiently as Inoue berated herself for apparently forgetting Rukia.

"I was going to come, honest! But, um something came up and…" stammered Inoue. Sighing, Rukia spoke into the phone.

"It's fine. I'll just walk around. I need to get some exercise anyways" she said. Having said their goodbyes, she hung up.

"Now then, what should I do?" Rukia muttered to herself as she looked down the street, looking for any shops that interested her. Walking forward, she spotted a shop with the same familiar neon green sign that read 'Urahara' that she had been dragged to yesterday.

"I might as well…" she mumbled, already making her way over absentmindedly.

"All I'm saying is that you should think more about what YOU want, Kurosaki-kun" hearing the familiar name and voice, Rukia found herself speeding up. Looking in the front of the shop, she saw Ichigo strolling through the aisles, picking up items at random intervals and examining them. The shop itself resembled a sweet shop, stacked with lots of sweets and a few snacks here and there. Knocking on the door to announce her presence, she was surprised by the two's reaction. Ichigo immediately turned, fist raised while Urahara had whipped out a garbage bag.

"Is that how you greet customers?" asked Rukia as she stepped in, fighting the urge to burst out laughing.

"Of course not Kuchiki-san!" said Urahara pleasantly.

"Mind if I look around?" she asked. Urahara nodded and grinned widely.

"Take your time. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he said, a sly grin on his face as he left, oblivious to the protests that came from Ichigo.

"You can't leave me with HER!" he called out, but it was too late.

"And why can't he leave you with me?" Rukia decided to give Ichigo a chance to explain himself before the urge to kick him became too strong.

"It's just…I can't…You won't…Oh, never mind!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I won't what?" she questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

"You wouldn't understand" he said simply, not looking at her.

"Try me" she said defiantly. Sighing, Ichigo raked a hand through his hair, a look of frustration crossing his face.

"I'm going to kill that guy" he muttered. Stepping forward, Rukia looked him in the eye.

"What did you say?" she had saw his lips move, but had not heard anything.

"Nothing, just..." he hesitated for a moment, looking to the back of the store before heaving a sigh.

"Have you eaten?" she nodded, wondering what he was getting at.

"Are you free?" she contemplated this for a moment. She had already completed her art project (yes, she lied) and Inoue had cancelled on her so she had plenty of free time on her hands. Nodding slowly, she waited for his next question.

"Then…can you show me around? I'll treat you to lunch" he said quickly, looking everywhere but her.

"You do know that it's only polite to look at someone when you're talking to them?" said Rukia haughtily, enjoying the annoyed look that crossed his face as he turned to glare at her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he said, grabbing her and leaving the shop before she could reply.

"Good luck, Kurosaki-kun!" called out the blond-haired shop owner who suddenly reappeared at the entrance of his shop. Rukia watched as Ichigo's fists clenched and unclenched before he stooped down and picked up a pebble off the ground. Turning around, he aimed it at the shop owner. Rukia watched as the pebble hit its target and the man fell backward onto the ground.

"That hurt, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Good, cause it was supposed to!" Ichigo called back.

*********************************************************

Rukia walked down the streets, licking an ice-cream happily as Ichigo walked at her side, the ever-permanent scowl on his face.

"You're scaring the kids" said Rukia.

"What do you expect me to do about it? Dress up like a clown?" said Ichigo, obviously not caring about the odd stares they were getting from the shoppers. They did make an odd couple, one radiating annoyance while the other radiated childish innocence.

"You know, if you had done that, maybe I wouldn't have recognized you" said a resigned voice behind them.

* * *

**Well...that's the first chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

First, I'd just liked to thank everyone who added this story to their story alert and favourite story as well as the author alert. Also, thanks for the reviews, I decided to reply to them on the fanfic at the end instead of sending a reply. Anyways, Chapter 2 is up, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Turning around, Rukia saw a man with blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair, part of which covered his left eye.

"Kira" Ichigo turned to face the man fully.

"You should come with me now, Kurosaki-san" said the man calmly.

"So…my punishment has been decided" it wasn't a question but a statement. Kira looked away, but nodded.

"You do know that doesn't give me any reason to leave with you quietly" said Ichigo.

"Then…you leave me no choice" said Kira resignedly. Rukia looked between the two, confused.

"Ichigo?" she questioned. Kira turned to look at her then and she saw his eyes widen in shock.

"Rukia…?" he murmured. Seeing the chance, Ichigo took it. He swung his fist at the man, catching him off guard.

"Come on!" he said, grabbing Rukia and running. Rukia was reminded of yesterday when they had been on the run, except this time, she knew who they were running from.

"Why is it that when I'm with you, the only thing I get to do is run from YOUR enemies?" she said, keeping up with him, albeit with a bit of difficulty.

"He's not an enemy…he's just doing his job" said Ichigo, not even breaking a sweat.

"So…where are we going?" asked Rukia as they ducked into a boutique.

"Just pretend like we've been here for some time. Don't let him see your face" said Ichigo.

"I think we should be more concerned for your hair" said Rukia. Glancing up at his own hair, he cringed. Looking around, Rukia saw that the store dealt in mostly winter wear. It was almost everywhere, with the exception of a few clothes stacked on the shelves. Most of the winter wear hung on racks, arranged according to their colours. Picking out a black jacket with a hood, she pushed it onto him.

"Use that to hide your hair" she said, before walking to the back of the store where the clothes were. She picked them up and held them against her, imitating most shoppers. Glancing at Ichigo, she saw that he had slipped into the jacket. He pulled up the hood and walked over to her.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Make it look like we're discussing whether this jacket is warm enough" he said. Out of the corner of her eyes, Rukia saw Kira and immediately, she grabbed onto the edge of the jacket.

"I don't think that's thick enough" she said softly. She saw Kira glance at them for a moment before walking off.

"What did he do?" asked Ichigo as they continued the act.

"Just looked over for a moment" she replied, keeping an eye out for the man.

"We should be safe now. When I say go, run" slipping off the jacket, he hung it back on the rack.

"Go" he murmured, and the two ran out of the store. They continued running until they ended up at the Urahara shop once again.

"Why do we always end up here?" asked Rukia.

"Cause it's the safest place to go" Stepping in, Ichigo made his way to the back room, Rukia following close behind.

"Kurosaki-kun, back so soon?" teased the shop owner as he emerged.

"Urahara, I don't have time for this" Ichigo said tiredly.

"They found you" it was a statement. Ichigo nodded and Rukia immediately sensed the change in the atmosphere.

"If it isn't Kuchiki-san! I haven't introduced myself to you, have I?" he said, grinning.

"Urahara Kisuke at your service!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Now then, why don't I show you our Chappy merchandise?" he said, steering her away from Ichigo. Rukia's eyes widened at the mention of Chappy.

"You have them?!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course!" grinned Urahara, flicking open his fan and fanning himself with it.

"Wait…what about Ichi…" turning around, Rukia saw that Ichigo was nowhere to be found. Glaring up at Urahara, she stomped on his foot hard before walking off.

"Ow!!" he yelled out, dropping down to nurse his injured foot.

"Kurosaki-kun was right!" mumbled Urahara to himself, grinning even as he did so. By this time, Rukia had found the Chappy merchandise and was happily browsing through them, all thoughts of Ichigo and Urahara gone from her mind. By the time she was done, the counter was groaning with the weight of all the Chappy merchandise she had bought. It was at this time that Ichigo finally reappeared.

"Wha…" he trailed off, staring at the bags sitting on the counter, all containing some sort of Chappy merchandise. Rukia turned to him, grinning brightly.

"You'll help me with these, won't you?" she said, her tone darkening even as she kept the grin on her face. Ichigo looked at the numerous bags before turning to Urahara.

"And you'll lent us your car" without a word, he swiped the keys from the hook located on the wall behind the counter and walked off, ignoring Urahara's protests.

"You coming?" he asked. Rukia pointed to the bags and sighing, Ichigo made his way back, taking more than half of the bags with him as he made his way towards the car. Opening the back door, he tossed the bags in.

"Don't toss them!" shouted out Rukia as she watched the bags containing her beloved Chappy bounce slightly before settling.

"They aren't going to break. Now, hurry up, midget" he said, already making his way to the driver seat. Hearing the word 'midget' once again, Rukia aimed a swift kick to his head, causing him to stumble, both from surprise and the force of her kick.

"What the hell?!" he said, turning to glare at Rukia who glared right back.

"Don't call me a midget" she glowered at him.

"A midget will always be a midget, midget" Rukia felt her left eye twitch as she saw red. She kicked him in the shins, putting all her anger into the kick while cursing herself for wearing sandals. Heels would've been better, she thought. However, it was enough to cause Ichigo to bend down almost immediately, nursing his injured leg.

"Do you want my help or not?" the annoyance was evident in his voice.

"Then don't call me a midget!" retorted Rukia.

"Fine…for today" he murmured the last part which Rukia missed, unfortunately. Climbing into the passenger's seat, she waited for Ichigo to get in.

When they reached her house, Rukia was openly gaping at him.

"How did you know where I live?" questioned Rukia.

"Let's just get this in before your brother comes back and I have to explain to him what I'm doing with you" he said, ignoring her as he opened the back door and started to unload the bags. Once he was done with unloading the bags in her home, she kicked his back, causing him to stumble forward.

"Is that how you thank someone, midget?!" he said, turning to glare at her.

"Then don't ignore me. And I'm not a midget!" she retorted, stepping into her home and slamming the door in his face before he could say anything else. She heard him utter a string of curses (all directed at her) but choosing to ignore them, she headed up to her room where the bags had been placed. Blinking in surprise, she wondered how Ichigo had known which room was hers. But the sight of Chappy caused all thoughts to fly from her mind as she immediately began to unpack them. By the time she was done, her room was filled with Chappy. Even her phone had Chappy as well as her earpieces. Flopping down on her bed, she heaved a sigh of happiness as she cuddled her Chappy doll.

**********

When she awoke, it was already dark outside. Shooting up, she looked around her room. She had no idea when she had fallen asleep. Getting out of bed, she headed downstairs to the kitchen. On the table, a meal had been prepared for her. She ate the meal in silence, barely tasting it. She was still puzzled over how Ichigo had known. It was possible that he had seen her leaving her house and had known where she lived but Ichigo couldn't have known which was her room unless she had told him, which she hadn't. Sighing, she banged her head on the table (avoiding her almost finished meal), all the thinking both confusing and irritating her. Also, what was up with Ichigo's constant running away and disappearing? And what punishment had he been talking about? Where did he need to go back to? Why was he being forced to? Rukia had many questions to which she had no answers and it infuriated her to no end. Finally, she stood up and washed the dirty dishes, putting all her effort and concentration in the task. When she was done, she stomped up the stairs to her room, locking the room and flopping onto her bed, screaming into her pillow.

"Okay, calm down Rukia. What that strawberry does or what he's involved in does not concern us. I don't have to wreck my brain thinking up answers to his problems" she murmured to herself over and over, all the while puzzling over why she cared so much. There was something intriguing about him. And she felt safe with him. It was as though she had known him forever.

***********

Rukia groaned as she snatched up her phone from her bedside table. She opened one eye blearily and took a look at the caller ID. 'Inoue Orihime'.

"Inoue…what's up?" she asked.

"Ano…Kuchiki-san…I wanted to ask if you still wanted to see the café with me…" murmured the girl.

"Now?" questioned Rukia.

"If…if it's not too much trouble…" Rukia could tell that Inoue still felt guilty for yesterday.

"Sure. Same place yesterday? Around ten should be fine right?"

"Hai!" said Inoue, excitedly.

"Alright…see you at ten then" said Rukia before hanging up. Getting out of bed, she freshened up and headed downstairs.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, nii-sama" Byakuya turned to her, and motioned for her to sit. His breakfast lay in front of him, untouched.

"Rukia…what have you been doing?" Rukia hesitated for a moment before she took her seat, surprised at her brother's question.

"I've been shopping…with friends" she answered uncertainly.

"Have you been meeting with a boy?" Byakuya turned to look at her then and noticed the slight paling of her face at his question.

"Who is he?" Byakuya didn't wait for her answer. It was obvious from her reaction.

"He's just a friend, nii-sama" The two of them sat in silence, neither touching their food as Byakuya contemplated Rukia's answer.

"I'd like to meet him"

"But…!" Rukia was silenced by a hard look from Byakuya. She nodded her head meekly.

"I'll be free on Wednesday next week" He stood up then and placed his plate in the sink.

"I'll see if he's free on that day" said Rukia as she walked her brother to the door. They exchanged their goodbyes and when the door slammed shut, Rukia let out a loud groan. Things were already getting complicated. Sighing she turned back and forced down her breakfast, having lost her appetite.

_How the heck am I supposed to break this to Ichigo? _Rukia trudged up the stairs to her room, stopping at her closet to pick out a white sundress. Its neckline and sleeves were outlined in blue and a few small blue flowers decorated the dress. Slipping into the dress, she slipped on the same watch she had yesterday and slipped into a comfortable pair of flats that she often paired with that sundress.

"Kuchiki-san, Ohayo!" called out Orihime as Rukia approached her. She smiled politely at the girl, hiding her surprise at how punctual Orihime was.

"Ohayo" Orihime was dressed in a white spaghetti strap tank which she had paired with a light blue knee length skirt and blue sandals.

"Come on!" said Orihime, grinning as she pulled Rukia with her towards the café. When they reached, Rukia could see why Orihime was so in love with it. Its entrance was decorated with potted plants, placed on either side of the glass doors. Inside the café, two bunnies stood on either side of the doors and on the glass doors, there were stickers of animals such as bunnies, cats, dogs, lions, tigers. Even the windows had them. All the stickers were of them relaxing, even the lions and tigers. Stepping inside, they were immediately greeted by the two bunnies that showed them to their seats. The tables were round and pink in colour, and the seats were painted gentle lavender. The walls looked as though many different colours of paint had been splashed on them.

"May I have your order?" said a waitress in a maid outfit as she bounded over. Looking at the menu, Rukia picked the safest thing she saw. No wonder Orihime liked the café. Its food was as bizarre as her tastes.

"I'll have a cappuccino and the strawberry shortcake" nodding, the waitress wrote down her order and turned to Orihime.

"Um…I'll have the kiwi milkshake and red banana paste cake" without even flinching, the waitress wrote down Orihime's order and walked off.

"So…what do you think?" asked Orihime excitedly.

"It's very nice" Rukia answered. By the time they were done, Rukia was sure she would never set another foot in the café, no matter how much she liked it. Its food was too bizarre for her tastes.

"Shall we go here again sometime?" asked Orihime.

"NO! I mean…let's go elsewhere" Rukia caught herself in time. Taking in Orihime's puzzled look, she simply smiled. Turning, she spotted Urahara's shop.

"I've someplace I really need to go so…see you soon?" Rukia began edging towards the shop and away from Orihime who nodded and waved her goodbye. Stepping into the shop, Rukia was surprised to see not a soul in sight.

"Urahara-san?" she called out softly as she made her way towards the back room.

"Kurosaki-kun, how are you feeling?" hearing his voice, she made her way towards the door quietly, having no idea why she found herself tiptoeing even as she made her way over.

"A bit funny but overall I feel fine" Pressing her ear against the door, Rukia could hear clearly every single word.

"You know you still have to go back, right?" Rukia noted the solemn tone in Urahara's voice.

"I know that already"

"You know those two aren't the same person. Even if they look the same and act the same way most of the time"

"I know that already, Urahara!" Ichigo was getting irritated.

"I'm just making sure that you don't see her as a replacement"

"I'm not, okay?" Hearing footsteps approaching the door, Rukia jumped back and dashed towards the front of the store just in time as the door clicked open. Ichigo stepped out, followed by Urahara.

"Kuchiki-san, how nice to see you again" smiled Urahara. Ichigo turned to look at her for a moment before averting his eyes from her. Rukia's eyes widened in shock and surprise at his actions.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" she questioned, already feeling her rage simmering even as she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Don't mind him, Kuchiki-san…Kurosaki-kun just has a few problems he needs to sort out" said Urahara as he steered her away. Looking back at Ichigo, Rukia felt a sharp ache even as she turned away from him, the image of him turning away from her burned into her mind.

* * *

So...Chapter 2 is a bit shorter. I thought ending here was better rather than dragging it out until I couldn't end it. Anyways, I'd like to know what you all think of it. Constructive criticism is welcome too! And I know I didn't do a good job describing ( I can't seem to get the hang of it) *cries* well...I actually replied to DanceOfTheWhiteMoon review already before I decided to reply in the fic itself so... here you go.

To tenei star: Glad you liked it. I have the same sentiments as you about Ichigo, haha.

To kaiserkawaii: Thanks! I can't say anything about the plot though you're welcome to take as many guesses as you want

To glon morski: Rukia didn't lose her memory in this fic. The answers to why Ichigo knows her and she doesn't will be revealed in later chapters, won't be much later since Rukia will have to know for the story to progress.

Actually I don't when I'll be updating. Have to go back to the movies again. They were the inspiration for this story and since it's kind of drying up I figured watching the movies again might get my gears running! See y'all next time! Oh, and the next chapter will probably be longer. *runs off to get popcorn*


End file.
